Proto Man's Lament
by TheSilverKeyblade
Summary: A tale of a robot master's life, whether it be through fire and hell, or light and heaven.


**Since I'm having trouble coming up with the action scene for Silver's Quest, I'd figure I'd make another fanfiction to keep you reading. I'm gonna save you trouble now, this is a retelling of all I know about Protoman's story through the games, with me adding a bit of a spin on things. If you're not into retellings, I ask that you leave now and forget you ever saw this. Actually, no, don't forget, because if you did, you'd keep coming back here and leaving in a vicious, neverending cycle.  
>With that said, achtung, baby! Let's rock!<strong>

* * *

><p>It's the year 200X. Society by now has advanced into a new, more futuristic world. Some may call it better, but me? I've never seen the past myself.<br>I guess you want to know who I am? Alright, I'll tell you.

My name is Proto Man, though few know my true given name: Blues. I was created by two of the greatest scientists, Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily, although their designs on me were rather seperate. They would go on to live their own adventures, just as I did. I'm not one to beat around the bush though, you're here to hear my story, right?

Well, it all began when I was born. Some would say "created," but I have a life and soul. I'd rather say "born."

**Some time ago...**

"Hmm...yes, I see...maybe if I put these two together..." Dr. Thomas Light said, trying to perfect an energy core for a certain robot. He was much too old at this point to produce any children himself, so he needed an alternative. Seeing as how he was already good at building robots, not to mention a certified genius, he figured that the best thing to do was to build a robot son. And he had everything down pat so far. Hair, rebellious teenage angst, design, ability to consume food without crashing, all he needed was to perfect the energy core within.

That was the tricky part.

"It's being a bit tricky, but I think I might have it." Dr. Light mumbled to himself. "I wonder...what if I..." Dr. Light grabbed a nearby plug, hoping the electricity generated from it would produce a spark great enough to power the heart. "Well, here goes. NNGH!" Dr. Light jammed the plug into the core, receiving a bit of backlash from it. The plug had thrown Dr. Light back into a wall, and had almost knocked him out.

"Well...that was something." Dr. Light immediately went over to the energy core to see what happened. The core was pulsating with an orange glow. "Oh...I...I think I may have finally got it!" Dr. Light went to touch the energy core, but immediately pulled back. "That's hot!" He looked back at his robot son, still yet to be created, and the core itself. "If I can just find a way to get the core to my creation...oh why didn't I build the core straight in the robot to begin with?!" Dr. Light facepalmed as he said. He went into his kitchen, looking for some oven mitts to at least help in him being able to carry the core. "It won't last long, not without a constant energy source. I need to...here it is!" Dr. Light, now sporting some pink oven mitts, ran over to the core and picked it up gently. "It's warm...I need to hurry!" He ran over to his creation, and gently set the core in. After plugging in a few things, he heard some humming noises. He closed the robots core placement compartment, located on his torso. Soon, the creation had sat up.

"Nnmuglub." He said as he got up. "Who...who are you? Who am I?"

Dr. Light looked at his creation and smiled. "I...I'm your creator. Or your father, whichever you prefer. You may call me Dr. Thomas Light. And you..." Dr. Light paused a bit, then put a hand on the creation's shoulders. "Well, what would you like to be called?" The creation took a minute to look at him self. He had a gray and red design on him, but nothing he could really give himself a name towards. He looked up, noticing something that was heavy on his head. Was that...his hair? It was huge, and curved forward and up to an exaggerated degree.

"I...don't know. I can't think of anything."

Dr. Light had taken his hand off his creation's shoulders and put it to his chin, thinking of something to call his new-found son. "Hmm...you know, I remember hearing this one tune a while ago. There were many instruments, mostly saxophones and trumpets. I liked it. I believe you should be called...Blues." Dr. Light announced.

"Blues..." Blues took a minute to think about the name, then got up. "I...I like that name."

Dr. Light smiled brightly at this. "Excellent, excellent! I'm glad to be met with such great progress!" Dr. Light was exiting the door, but not before calling out to Blues, "If you want, there's a room just across from the one you're standing in. Your room, to be exact. I've put a mirror in there so that you can see what you look like."

"Okay...thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Remember, we eat in an hour." Dr. Light took off, getting ready to prepare dinner. Blues, curious about his full design, went to his room. His room was very simplistic, a blue design, but not exactly very bright, even with the light on. Blues walked over to his mirror to see what he looked like. He was pleased with what he looked like, but he felt something was off. He noticed a yellow cloth nearby, possibly used to clean this room. He went over and picked the cloth up, which was larger than he had previously guessed. He tied it around his neck, to create a bandana or something of the design. He walked back to the mirror to see how it looked. It helped, but Blues felt that something was a bit off.

Having no idea what else could be used, Blues walked over to where Dr. Light was, the kitchen. "Oh, Blues. I'm afraid I've only just started dinner, but if you're still hungry, I...what is that on your neck?" Dr. Light asked.

"Oh, this? It's a piece of cloth I found. I tied it around my neck to see how it looked, and, well, it just kind of stuck."

"Hmm...I'm not particularly too good with memory. I'm not sure what I used the cloth for, if at all." Dr. Light took a minute to examine Blues with the cloth. "It looks nice though. Fits, as if you're a renegade hero, or something of the sort."

"Do you need any help with dinner?"

"Sure, Blues. Here, grab the meat over there and I'll show you what to do."

And with that, Blues and Dr. Light had lived happy lives. Until Dr. Light had made a terrible discovery.

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, another story unfolds. I know Blues, as of now, seems rather, well, not rebellious. We do have to consider though, he was JUST born. I plan to show his rebellion more later on. And considering the last sentence, I think you guys know what I'm going to do next chapter.<strong>

**With that said, I'm the Silver Keyblade, and DIE RIDLEY! DIE! I WILL BEAT SUPER METROID, JUST AS SOON AS YOU FREAKING DIE!**


End file.
